It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing
by The Sin of your Silence
Summary: The new arrival at Mystic Falls suddenly finds herself thrusted into the hands of the Salvatore brothers but with secrets of her own can she really avoid her past forever? Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

It only Hurts When I'm Breathing

Chapter 1

Sweet Simplicity

1839

She pushed the hood of her black cloak back, revealing her face. Her jet black hair was tied into a neat bun with a few renglets free at the front. She knocked on the door as she gnawed nervously at her lip. A moment later it opened and all of her nervousness vanished as her wide icy blue eyes were met with warm hazel ones. A small smile managed to plant it's self on her lips as he took her hand and playfully pulled her inside and gently nibbled at the skin on her neck, careful not to pierce the skin. "Kol," She giggled before he placed a soft kiss on her jaw before pulling back and closing the door. "I'm glad you made it." He smirked as he held his arm out. "I promised I would, didn't I?" She grinned as she linked her arm in with his and they walked into the dining room. When they walked in: Katherine, Elijah, Finn, Sage, Klaus and Rebekka all turned to face them. She would have normally wore a crimson blush on her face but she knew these people all too well. She took a seat beside Katherine who grinned at her and Kol sat beside Anastasia. "Fashinably late." She murmured causing Kol to chuckle. Anastasia would contantly glance at Kol and when he would notice he would grin at her and she would blush and look away. The same pattern occured with Katherine to Elijah and Sage to Finn, poor Klaus and Rebekka just sat there and comfortably participate in the conversation. Rebekka often complained about her siblings but atleast she had siblings. Katherine was Anastasia's only 'sibling' until they both started getting closer to the Originals. When they did Elijah became her new brother and Rebekka and Sage became her new sisters. For some reason she just never got close to Finn or Klaus. When Anastasia felt that the conversation was comfortable enough, she entwined her hand with Kol and stood up. Everyone quickly shut up and turned to face her. "So I guess I have some good news and I wanted to tell you all at once," She grinned earning the curiousity of everyone sat at the table. "I'm pregnant!" She giggled as everyone's jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Series of unfortunate Events

1839

Soon after Anastasia had admitted that she was pregnent, she had moved in with the Originals. Tonight, though, she just couldn't sleep. She rolled over facing Kol seeing him fast asleep, she smiled and lightly placed a hand on his arm before getting up from the bed. She walked out of the room and out into the hall examining herself in a large mirror. Her hair down in black ringlets down to her waist, her stomach now had a reasonable sized bump and on the back of her clothes it had a large cut out and large raven like wings stretched out behind her back. She gave a small smile, her life couldn't be anymore perfect. She spun around and bumped into something hard. "Oh! I'm sorry," she mumbled pulling back to see Klaus smiling down at her looking amused. "Thats quite alright, love. Can't sleep?"

"Nope," she admitted popping the 'p'.

"Would you like help with that, love?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth about to ask what he meant but he fisted his hand in her hair and hit her head against the marble banister, knocking her out, and let her body tumble down the cold hard steps. He watched with a sadistic smile on his face as each step further spilled more blood and caused more bruises. He smirked at her once more before walking away.

"Anna!" Kol gasped and within seconds he was knelt by her side. He looked over her body; Her long hair was sticking to her forehead with the help of her wound and gashes and bruises laid on the surface of her skin. He grabbed her wrist checking for a pulse and he was relieved when he found one. His siblings soon joined her side as Kol bit into his wrist then held it over her mouth letting the blood flow down her throat. Her eyes flickered open and she took in her surroundings. Kol couldn't help but notice when she made eye contact with Klaus then fear struck her eyes and she quickly pulled herself up trying to pull herself further away from him. "Whats wrong?" he murmured.

"It was him." she stated simply before Kol had Klaus by his neck against a wall but Klaus allowed him. "Your going to kill me, because she slept walked?" He raised an eyebrow. He loosened his death glare, what if she had slept walked and just dreamed that Klaus had attacked her? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Anastasia's trembling voice "Kol." Her cold blue eyes were wide and a stray tear rolled down her cheeks and he could tell she was holding back more. Then he noticed, her stomach was perfectly flat; not only had his blood healed her, it had also taken what wasn't there away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smile, It's a New Day

2014

Anastasia walked over to her mirror grinning. She made a few adjustments to her hair; she wore black converse, black mini shorts, a basic black top with a sweater over it. Fist impressions mattered, right? She grabbed a black satchel and walked out her house and to school saying goodbye to her 'mother'. Her real mother was long dead, only dark angels were immortal. She had been trying to avoid Anne as much as possible now. After she had told Anne the truth about what she was, Anne was adamant that the only way to protect Anastasia was to have her wings removed, If that was even possible. She reached Mystic Falls High and walked inside to the office. There was a dark haired guy stood there and the receptionist couldn't take her gaze away from his eyes. He was a vampire and she was compelled. Anastasia didn't know why she how or why she sensed vampires, but she did anyway. She walked over to her and sat on the desk he was leaning against. "Hey, you think you can do that little compelly thing for me?" She asked. His head whipped up and he looked at her as if she had two heads, she just gestured to the receptionist. He watched her for a moment before turning back to the woman. She looked forward and noticed a brunette and a dark skinned girl eyeing the guy stood next to her. Anastasia did a double take on the brunette, it was Katherine. Anastasia grinned and hopped off the counter walking over towards her. "Katherine! I nearly didn't recognize you, what did you do to your curls?"

"Who's Katherine?" Oh, there's now another doppelganger. Not confusing at all.

"I'm sorry, I must have mistaken you for someone else. Sorry, I'm Anastasia."

"That's alright. I'm Elena and this is Bonnie," She smiled warmly and gestured to the darker skinned girl. Anastasia gave Bonnie a quick smile but Elena's voice made Anastasia turn back to her. "I'm so sorry, I need to... my brother." she apologized staring down the corridors before walking away. Bonnie quickly made an excuse then left, before Anastasia could move the dark haired guy was next to her "how did you know about me and how did you know Katherine?" Anastasia smirked and tapped the side of her noes three times, she thanked him them left.

Anastasia walked into her first class taking a seat at the back. Soon the class was full and the dark haired guy sat next to her. "How about we start again?"

"I disagree, this morning was quite fun,"

"I'm Stefan," Her head whipped around to look at him "Salvatore?"

"Yes,"

"As in the Salvatore brothers?"

"How did you-"

"Huh,"

"How about a game of twenty questions?"

"Shoot,"

"How did you know about me?"

"Lets just say your not the first vampire I've met. When was the last time you saw Katherine?"

"1864, she's dead. How did you know Katherine?"

"Ha, Katherine dead? No chance. She's my sister, sort of." They were interrupted as the bell rang loudly. She gathered all of her things and quickly walked out hoping to avoid any more questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! I am so sorry I haven't reveiwed for the past couple of days Xx**

Chapter 4

Twenty Questions

2014

Anastasia arriaved at school expecting Stefan to harrass her with more questions, but quite frankly he dererved them. "Anastasia!" He called. Sometimes it was a curse being right all the time. "Hey," she acknolaged carrying on and Stefan caught with her. "New game," he stated plainly. She raised an eyebrow at him "Are you really in any place to be making demands?" He paused for a moment eyeing her before questioning her further. "What did you mean 'Katherine's not dead'?"

"You are so not over her," she scoffed. Although Anastasia had left Katherine, she did keep in touch and Katherine had told her much about the Salvatore brothers. She sighed before answering "look all I'm saying is that I know Katherine better than most people and she _always _has a backup plan. When were you turned?"

"1864, What are you?" She eyed him carefuly. Part of him wanted to tell him and part of her wanted her to keep her cards close to her chest. Her thought were interupted by a loud bell. She quickly walked away "answer me." she heared Stefan plead but just ignored him. Instead of walking to her next class, where she would just be questioned by him again, she walked to Mystic Grill. She pulled some money from her pocket as she walked in then she walked over to the bar. "Bourbon," she stated simply flashing a quick smile at the bar tender. "Aren't you a little young?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Excuse me but I think that she asked for a Bourbon," her head whipped up and met with a pair of icy blue eyes, much like her own. She hadn't noticed the bar tender had left until he gave her the drink. "Thanks," she smirked before nursing the Bourbon.

"My pleasure. Damon," He smiled taking a hand in his and placing a light kiss to it placing a scarlet blush on her cheeks. "Anastasia." She automaticaly replied placing her drink on the counter. "Anastasia?"

"Yeah it's meant to mean 'she who will rise again'."

"Well, Anastasia, would you like to come home with me?" Although she knew why he wanted her to go with him but she coundn't control her mouth when she said "yes." He grinned widly before snatching her arm and whisking her away.

Anastasia pulled back gasping and ran a hand through her hair grinning. Damon reached up and grabbed her zip and slowly began pulling it down, she bit her lip and swatted his hand away pulling her zip back up. "Yeah... Erm... Damon, I'm so sorry. You're sweet and all but I just can't..." She spun around and was about to walk out before her arm was caught by Damon. She turned back around and looked up at him she found her eyes caught by his. "Stay." He pleaded she knew that he was trying to compell her. She frowned and placed a small kiss to his cheek then walked out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

If you love me you'll let me go

1839

Days after Klaus' attack she grew more convinced that it actually was a dream. After it they had gotten more closer. She continued living with them even after she had lost the baby. Katherine was the most considerate of Anastasia as she had also lost her baby, just in similar ways. "Hey, want to take a walk?" Klaus asked as he walked over to her from behind. She spun around to see him smirking "sure." She grabbed her cloak and dressed it over her then they both walked outside. When they got far enough from the house Klaus began to talk. "I know you trust me but I also know that you have had doubts ever since your dream," she opened her mouth ready to to refuse it, but she couldn't. It was true. "Thats because it wasn't a dream," her gaze flickered up to his face and her heart rate sped up. "Wh- What?"

"You heard right. It was real,"

"Why?" she choked out feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I can hear your heart beat," He said changing the subject. "I can hear it speeding up. Thats because of fear, isn't it?" She bit at her lip, how was any of this relevant? "It makes your blood seem far more appealing, you know?" She was about to run but she couldn't. "Your blood is already more appealing than a human's. The heart pumps vigorously pushing blood around your body. Down to your _wrist _up to your head, up to your _neck_." He pulled her cloak back and she pushed against him causing her to just stumble back. She used that as an advantage as she spun on her heel and ran. She knew that he would easily out run her but it would still buy her time. She wimpered as she tripped on a small turf and fell to the ground. She heard Klaus chuckle then felt the cloak being torn awar from her skin. He lowered his head to her level and plunged his teeth into her neck.

After Klaus had bit into her neck he had fed her his blood to cover his tracks. He was running circles around his family and none of them even knew it. Although Anastasia was far more older than the Originals, she wasn't a vampire. Her agae didn't make her any stronger. She bit down on her lip as she sat on her sofa. "Kol?" she called and moments later he walked through and sat down next to her. "You called?" his smile quickly dropped as he noticed a stray tear fall down her face. "Whats wrong?"

"I have to go," his eye brows furrowed.

"What? You don't have to go,"

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is," she pleaded before kissing him ahard and passionatly. She pulled back and pressed one more soft kiss to his lips before walking away and leaving: Kol, Elijah, Katherine, Rebekka, Finn, Sage and _Klaus_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am What I am

2014

Anastasia sat on her bed with her laptop on her legs as she completed the little homework she had. "Schools sure have dumbed down." She murmured to her self before her head whipped up at a tap on the door. "Come in," She called as she shut her laptop down and placed it beside her. "Hi, honey," Anastasia just smiled as Anne sat down on the bed beside her her hazel curls councing as she did, Anne was one that retained her youthfulness, unlike her husband. "Have you given my offer a little more thought?" Anastasia's mood dropped and you could practically hear it shatter on the floor. "Anne, this better not be about what I think its about," Anastasia warned. "As long as you're staying under my roof you will call me mother! What if it was? It needs to be dealt with,"

"So you are saying that you want to change your '_daughter_'. You want to model her like clay in your palm so she is your version of perfect," She spat.

"Don't underestimate my authority! I want to give you a chance at being normal!" Anne screeched as she stood up off the bed. "So I am just some _freak _to you? Anne we both know that I am the eldest here, don't you underestimate _my_ authority!" She hissed standing up off the bed and slowly made her back out of the room slamming the door. Anastasia grabbed a manageable sized back and filled it with clothes and climbed out the window and walked to the Salvatore house. When she got there it was Stefan to answer she gave a small smile. "Hi,"

"Hey."

"If you let me stay here I can show you." Stefan glanced behind him then back at her and nodded. She unpacked and when she was done she foun Stefan sat of the couch and Damon sat on a chair not far away chatting to each other. They both snapped their heads up when she walked through, her ebony ringlets framing her face perfectly. "I'm ready to show you both," she announced before walking infront of them. She exhaled deeply before slowly unzipping her jacket. "This is why I had to leave last night, I'm not normal," she murmured mentaly picturing Anne as she said the last three words. "I'm far older than the two of you, even if you compared my age to the eldest 'creature' on earth. Thats because I am the eldest 'creature' on earth," She paused as she finished her zip and glanced up at the two of them gauging their reactions. She bit down on her lip before pulling the sweater off her back and let it fall to the floor. When she had admitted this to others, she didn't care. For some reason she was desperate for the two infront of her to accept this. She could see their jaws physically drop to the floor causing her to smirk as her wings beat a few times before settling. "Angels were placed on Earth to watch over man. The first two generations were dark angels but generations slowly dulled down to your stereotypical white winged angel. I am an angel from the second generation, the rest of us died, leaving me," Stefan's eyebrows furrowed "What happened to the rest of you?" "Vampires. Angel's blood is far more appealing to vampires than human's blood. Vampire's just seemed to hunt us down till they were all gone. I was smart, though, I had allies. _Vampire_ allies. Over time vampires and people just seemed to forget about the egsistance of us," "Have you ever tried to- You know? Get pregnant?" She immediatly tensed up and her breath faltered. She swallowed thickly before answering. "I was once, with an original vampire named Kol. I don't know how it worked, but it did. I knew Katherine far before hand then we both moved in with the Originals, Katherine with Elijah and me with Kol. I had a miscaraige when his brother smashed my scull on a banister then pushed me down the stairs. When he drank from me it became apparent that he wasn't going to stop, so I ran like hell," for some reason she felt way too comfortable talking to them about it. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip before taking a seat beside Stfan and called Damon to come sit next to her. "House warming gift." She smiled before moving her hair behind her exposing her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Falling into place, Not

2014

Anastasia laid back on her bed and sighed. Being in Mystic Falls replenished vivid nightmares of her past. Her shakey hand brushed against her stomach before she sat up and fan her fingers through her hair, her head snapped up as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said exhaling and calming her nerves. Damon walked in before taking a seat beside her on the bed. "You had a nightmare?" She nodded before resting her head on his shoulder. "You know I, personaly, have the perfect cure for nightmares. Me." She smirked and pulled back looking at him. She met his icy blue eyes and before long she found herself slowly edging towards Damon then her lips met his. Her eyes closed and they both turned toward each otcher his hands caressed her back and her hands raked over his scull. She moaned softly then she pushed him back against the bed.

Anastasia was ready for school wand was waiting for Stefan. "Come on!" She complained idly as she played with her hair with her mirror. No answer. She rolled her eyes and dwadled upstairs and knocked on his door. "I thought _I_ spent ages on _my_ hair," still no answer. She opened the door but there was no one in his room. She frowned before sighing, knowing exactly where he'd be. She thought she was doing him a favour by giving him her blood, clearly not. She walked down the stairs and down into the basement to see Stefan stood over an open freezer blood pools on the floor and empty blood bags everywhere. She knew it was a risk for her to even be anywhere near the house right now but she didn't care, quite frankly. She had been in worse positions. "Stefan,"

"Go away," She frowned before focusing and tears fell from her waterline. "Look at me, I sware this will help you," he hesitantly and slowly spun around to face her dark veins trailed from his eyes. She walked over to him and with a finger collected her tears on her finger tip. "Think about what you most want, in your case self control." He closed his eyes and she wiped her finger over his lips allowing the liquid to flow within him. The dark veins slowly faded away.

Soon after the two left for school. "So why don't you join football practice?" She suggested as the teacher droned on.

"I can't I'm a loner," she giggled and looked back over at the front. Through the corner of her eye she caught him fanning himself with his book as the sunlight shone through the windows giving the room a stuffy feeling. Not having much affect he put the book down and he lifted his shirt off over his head and she looked over his shirtless build approvingly. "Whats wrong?" he asked as he caught her staring. She blinked a few times before noticing that his shirt was still there and it actually looked quite windy outside. Did she really just fantasize over Stefan Salvatore?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Excuse me?

2014

The Stefan fantasies had continued for days and now she was seriously stressing out. When she had the fantasies of Stefan she couldn't help but compare him with Damon, and Damon with Kol. "So this is Italien?" She asked while chopping mozzerrella Stefan and Damon doing random touchups around the kitchen. "Yup," Damon smirked as he returned to lean on the counter beside her looking up at her face contently. "I could take over if you want?" he asked before the two heard Stefan scoffing. Anastasia smirked at Damon before shaking her head and looking at his face. She no longer felt what she used to with Damon, it was still there but barely. If was as if it was taken away and given to Stefan. Her thoughts were broken as she felt the knife cut into her finger. "Ahh!" she gasped sharply before putting the knife on the chopping board and was about to place her thumb in her mouth but Damon caught it. He looked for her consent first and after a brief nod he placed it in his mouth. She smirked at him and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Stefan staring at her dark viens streaming from his eyes. She gently removed her hand from Damon's grasp and walked over to th sink, beside Stefan. "Stefan?" she asked rinsing her finger in the sink. He stayed frozen. She sighed and turned to him and traced the veins carefuly and slowly they disppeared. "Stefan," she said quieter. "Angel's tears have the power to give you _anything_ that you want. When I told you to think about self control, what _did_ you think about?" Stefan looked down at her sheepishly. "you." he answered briefly before the knife, that Anastaisa had cut herself on, was thrown at him. Anastasia's eyes widened and she didn't know whether it was from the fact that she had just learned. Stefan grunted and pulled the knife out and Anastasia walked out of the house shrugging on a jacket. "Don't follow me." she warned.

She walked into Mystil Gill and ordered a meal, knowing that she would't be sold anything else without compulsion. She ran her fingers through her hair as she waited. When her meal came she started nibbling away at it and before long Damon walked over to her and took a seat by her. "What does this mean?" he questioned as he picked a chip up off her plate and ate it. Her look softnened as she watched him look up at her with his big blue eyes. "It means that I can't love you, Damon. I can't love anyone except-"

"Except Stefan?" she bit her lip and nodded. He glared down at the table before storming out. She felt tears lace her waterline, she felt like she was about to become the battleground for World War III.

When she got home she couldn't bring herself to talk to either of them. She was too flustered and confused, she knew one way that would resolve her feelings. Roadtrip. She packet a suitcase then filled it with clothes and other neccesaties. She grabbed a peice of paper and a pen and left a note on her bed. She grabbed car keys and there she was, on her way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Guided by a beatin' heart

2014

Damon knocked on Anastasia's door sighing "Look, I'm sorry for yesterday," when he heard no answer he knocked again. "I said I was sorry!" he groaned. No answer. He frowned and opened the door only, there was no one there. He walked over to the bed seeing a note, he picked it up and began to read it. 'Dear, who ever finds this note first. I'm sorry I left on such short notice, I just needed to change things. I need to know how I feel, need to know that I can make the right choice. Damon, I loved you. Annastasia.' He stared at the note for a while longer not quite knowing how to feel.

Annastasia drove along the highway feeling the wind comb through her hair. She only had one destination on her mind, onne place that was her own personal recluse, a little bar in Georgia. She pulled up into the bar then walked through and sat on a bar stool. "Bree, honey, I need you," Bree grinned wildly pouring her three shots and placing them on the counter infront of her. "No, no, no! Anna, if you wanna talk you gotta do the shots," Anastasia ran her fingers through her hair "I can't, I'm driving,"

"Come on, honey, stay the night if you need," Anastasia just rolled her eyes and grinned. She took the shots one by one throwing the liquid down her throat. She instantly felt more relaxed, whether it was the company of Bree or the liquid was unknown. "Thadda girl. Now, whats got you all upset?"

"Salvatore brothers,"

"Don't worry, honey, he left me too,"

"No, no, its not Damon. Its plural, both of them,"

"Oooh! You know, I just _love_ gossip!" Bree grinned like a child and walked around the bar and took the stool beside her. Anastasia giggled and nodded. "Okay-" She was interupted as her phone rang loudly. "-Sorry," she murmured and Bree just shrugged. Anastasia pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID, Unknown. She frowned then answered it. "Hello again, love," Anastasia felt her eyes widen and the colour drain from her face. She swallowed thickly as her eyes darted up at Bree noticing her watch Anastasia with concerned eyes. "Klaus,"

"So, what are you doing in Georgia?"

"How the hell do you know where I am?"

"You are the onlt angel left. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't keep any tabs on you? Plus time is of the esscence,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lets just say the Damon has werewolf blood in his system. To be honest by the time you get there I don't think he'll have long left," Her breath faltered and she felt powerless. "Klaus give him your blood!"

"To be honest I don't think that you're in any place to be making demands."

"Klaus, I sware, if he dies before I get there so will I!" She hissed before hanging up. "Anna?" Bree asked uncertainly. Anastasia just enveloped her in a hug. "I promise I'll call you later and explain. I have to go, _now_,"

"Can you even drive?"

"I'll manage, I have to. See you in another life time?" Bree offered a small smile and pulled back. "Remember me?" Bree raised an eyebrow. "How could I forget you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?

2014

Anastaisa sped through the traffic her hand constantly running through her hair and she could have swore that her lip was bleeding from how hard she was knawing on it. She felt a small reliefe when she passed a sign that told her Mystic Falls was a short distance away. She turned her music off, her head was pounding. She winced slighty and went to clutch her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and when they opened again she barely had a second to react before the car was thrown off the bridge. She screamed before the car hit the water. Her breath came out heavy and ragged as she looked the car. Seeing no other option she glanced up, through the windshield, judging the distance between her and the surface. She took in calming breaths then held it in before grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. Icy water flooded in as she heaved the door open she closed her eyes and swam onto the surface. Her eyes peeled open and he rlungs drew air in greedily as she took in her bearings. She knew this place, Wickery Bridge, it wasn't far from the Salvatore's mansion. She picked herself back up onto her feet then ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Her soaked clothes clung to her skin desperatly, encaging her wings, and her wet hair dripped over her as her teeth chattered furiously. Her heart was in her throat as she opened up the door. She walked in and pulled her hoodie off and her wings flapped a few times shaking excess water off and dropped it to the floor. She was about to dash upstairs when she noticed Kol at the top of the staircase. "Kol," she said breathlessly. and she began to climb the staircase but within seconds he was infront of her and enveloping her in a hug. She held him tightly "I missed you," she wispered.

"I missed you too," he murmured before placing a kiss to her head. "I'm sorry, I have to see him," she apologised before pulling back and dashing up the stairs. She walked into Damon's room and gently sat next to him. She had seen many vampires die of a werewolf bite, but none quite broke her heart like this. "I'm so sorry," she wispered taking his hand in hers and giving it a reasuring squeeze. She could clearly hear his loud wheezing, "You made it," a ghost of a smile forced its self on his face and he weakly squeezed her hand. "I love you." he murmured simply before Anastasia heard his breathing slowly lull to a stop. She felt tears spill as her breath faltered. She squeezed her eyes closed and placed a light kiss to his cheek. "He sent you here, so that I would't kill myself, didnt he?" she asked knowing that Kol was now just behind her. "yes,"

"Because he knew that you wouldn't let me do it at any cost,"

"yes,"

"Well, you're going to let me," she murmured before standing up noticicng small black feathers where she was laying. She spun around to face him. "No, I'm not,"

"He died and it was my fault! I can bring us _both_ back! I told you first and second generation names had meaning. '_she who will rise again_.' Plus my feathers... That's not natural, I have sat and watched other angels dies before, you know?" He looked at her thoughtlful. "Are you sure the name thing will work?"  
"posative," he paused for a moment before giving a brief nod. She stood on her tip toes and place a light kiss on his lips. "I love you Kol."

"I love you Anna." he murmured before she sat on the bed beside Damon and clutched his hand. Scince she was a dark angel she knew rough basics of black magic, you know the one with conciquences? Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth , type thing? She exhaled deeply before chanting something in Latin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, I am soooo sorry I didn't update last night. My internet was being mean and decided to not let me on it :'(**

Chapter 11

Who the hell are you?

2014

Damons eyes suddenly peeled back and he inhaled deeply. The first thing he noticed was a soaked girl with black ringlets, that he could have recognised anywhere, falling backwards off the bed. He went to catch her but a pair of arms stole her away before he could. Damon looked up at the stranger and furowed his eyebrows as he held Anastasia bridal style her head hanging back and his concerned hazel eyes raking over her. "Who the hell are you?" he asked appearing on his feet in seconds standing infront of him. "Kol, I was sent here to watch over her," he replied monotonously. "How am I even alive?" He asked glancing down at his arm seeing the bite gone. "Little Anna, here, made it clear that she didn't want you to die at her fault," Kol frowned before tucking a ringlet behind her ear. Damon was about to question him further but was interupted by Kol. "Where does she sleep?"

"Downstairs in the guest room," Kol blurred down stairs and opened the door to the guest room and laid her down on the bed. He arranged her arms so they were crossed. Damon followed curiously but froze when he saw her lying motionless on the bed. "Is this what you meant when you said that she didn't want me dead? She took her own life?"

"She's second generation," Kol sighed before walking through into the kitchen and pulled a blood bag out and took a sip from it. "So...?"

"So, her name has meaning, smartass," Damon pictured the night he first met Anastasia.

"Bourbon," she stated simply throwing an alluring smile at the bar tender before sitting down on a stool. Damon glanced in the direction seeing a girl with black ringlets that acted as a taunting curtain blocking him from heeing her face. "Aren't you a little young?" the bartender raised an eyebrow, She just sighed. "Excuse me but I think she asked for a Bourbon," he frowned compelling the bar tender. The bartender walked away and the girl's head whipped around to look at Damon. He instantly froze as he was met with a pale ivory face and striking blue eyes. She looked lost in his for a moment until her gaze broke away back to the bartender as he placed the bourbon on the counter and refused to take her money. "Thanks," She smirked before nursing her bourbon. "My pleasure. Damon," he smiled before taking her free hand and placing a soft kiss to it making her face go scarlet red. "Anastasia," she automatically answered placing the Bourbon on the counter. "Anastasia?" he asked curiously, his eyebrows furrowing at the strange name. "Yeah, its supposed to mean 'she who will rise again'."

"You didn't do a very good job at protecting her,"

"At least I didn't die,"

"I was bitten by a phyco werewolf!"

"Who would also qualify as my brother,"

"Damn," Damon pulled out another bloodbag from the fridge and sitting back down across from Kol. "Heres to messed up brothers." Damon smirked holding his blood bag towards Kol who grinned and knocked his against Damon's. "Cheers." Anastasia watched the two of them as she leaned against the cabinet. "I'm glad your both bonding over my death." She smirked knowing that neither one of them would be able to see or hear her, to them both she was still lying on the bed in her room. No, no this was much more fun.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Don't expect the world from me

2014

"Where is she?" Klaus questioned as he walked through the door. "Shouldn't you know, almightly one?" Kol asked sarcastically. "Don't try me. I'm not in the mood,"

"Aw, has the big bad wolf had a bad day?"

"Yes, I have actually,"

"Aw,"

"I said don't try me," Klaus snarled staring daggers at Kol. "Now where is she?" he asked again.

"dead,"

"I gave you one simple instruction!"

"Don't pretend you don't know!"

"It will still put a setback in my plan,"

"Plan?"

"Yeah. you know, procriation. The era of angels. We, now, know that its possible. There was just too much risk of losing her all those years ago,"

"That was you."

"Yup." Anastasia just rolled her eyes, she had tried to tell them. "Wait, what? procreation? Say more!" she pleaded desperatly, thats when it hit her. Kol knew of Klaus' plans, thats why he came. Not to stop her from killing herself. She shuddered as she realised what they were going to do. "When will she wake up?" Kol asked suddenly interupting the silence. "I will wake up when I want to!" she hissed before smacking Kol around the face and his head actually moved under the preasure as tears formed in her water line. Kol reached up to touch his cheek and Anastasia stormed through to her body. Her eyes flickered open and she silently grabbed her jacket, zipping it up and quietly climbing out the window. She ran to a place where she _knew_ Damon would be, Mystic Grill. A few tears spilled over as she pushed the doors open. Sure enough Damon was sat there at the bar. "Damon!"

"Anastasia! " He noticed her tears then frowns "What happened?" he asked enveloping her in a hug. She gripped tightly to him "Kol knew. He knew all along,"

"What did Kol know?"

"He knew that Klaus was planning on raping me," she felt Damon go stiff beneath her. "Klaus said that it would be the era of the angels," Damon, not knowing what to say, kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "Damon, I died. My tie to Stefan is broken." she murmured pulling back to look into his icy blue eyes. All she could remember was his eyes before she leant up towards him so their lips met and kissed him passionatly.

**Guys, I actually need your help. Damon/OC or Kol/OC you choose Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I think you've said enough

2014

Anastasia giggled, not quite as sober as she was before. She pulled herself up onto Damon's knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head, along with Damon's, snapped towards the door as it opened abruptly. Kol walked in, his hair toussled and messy as if he had ran his fingers through his hair many times. "Crap! hide me," She murmured hiding her head in his shoulder. "I could hide you in my bedroom if you want?" Damon asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled "you know what? I think I would like that Mr Salvatore." "Mmm, good. You never really quite had any choice in the matter." She smiled into his neck before pressing a soft kiss to his jaw bone. Kol scanned the room before finaly finding the black ringlets he was looking for. He walked over to the bar noticing her sat on Damon's knee he felt his lip curl a little. "I didn't know you woke up," He stated simply before leaning against the bar. "Is he talking to me?" Anastasia wispered. Damon chuckled before nodding, hesitantly Anastasia pulled back to look at Kol. "Stop trying to make conversation, I know your real reason for coming,"

"Oh, yeah? May I ask what that would be then?"  
"'The era of the Angels'," she quoted making his skin go pale white. "I do believe that your bedroom awaits, Mr Salvatore." she informed as she hopped off Damons knee and grabbed his wrist, like a child trying to make their dad take them to a toy shop. Damon just chuckled and followed her brushing harshly against Kol. "Tough look." He muttered before following Anastasia. She laced her fingers with his and they began walking. As they walked Anastasia spotted a peice of paper tied to a lamp post. She grinned and let go of Damon running over to grab the paper. She snatched it from the lamp post and hid it behind her back. "I have a peice of paper," she giggled. "Oh, my goodness," Damon gasped in mock horror. She rolled her eyes. "You don't have one," she wispered as if he didn't already know. "Really?"

"Yep,"

"What does the paper have on it, anyway?" Anastaisa shrugged. "I'll guess you'll never know, scene as though I'm the one with the paper,"

"Oh, I see. I'm meant to catch you, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," Damon smirked then blurred behind her and pulled the paper from her grasp. "Ha, now I'm the one with the piece of paper," Anastasia spun around and giggled as Damon unscrewed the sheet and scanned over it. His face straightened immediatly. "Whats wrong?"

"You might wanna read it." He stated simply before handing her the sheet. At the top was a bold headline 'Missing' then it held a photo of her. 'Have you seen this girl? If so please contact...' the rest of the page was filled with ways of how to contact them. She bit her lip, it was unfair when she just got up and left Anne and her husband. "I'll go tomorrow." she promised.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Please tell me it was all just a dream?

2014

Anastasia got ready and dressed, the next morning. She slipped on some flat shoes and walked out the door swinging a small shoulder bag on. She bit her lip as she walked through the street contemplating on what she was going to say. She felt a small breeze on her bare legs and instantly knew who it was. "Kol, just don't say anything. I heard you talking with Klaus," she frowned not even looking at him. "Anna, please-"

"Zip it Kol, I dont want to hear it," She remained harsh but when he called her that it always seemed to melt her down. She walked up the drive and knocked on the door. "-Let me explain," He was interupted when the door opened. "Anne, I'm so sorry I'll explain anything you want. Just don't let him in," she pleaded with her best puppydog eyes before walking into the house. "Don't do this." Kol pleaded before the door was slammed into his face. "Honey, we missed you so much!" Anne grinned before embracing her. "You too-"

"No wait honey, we have a suprise for you first." Anastasia furrowed her eyebrows before Anne wrapped a blindfold around her eyes. Anne guided her to a chair in the middle of the livingroom. Anastasia sat there confused, waiting for her blindfold to be taken off. Instead she was met with a sharp jab in her neck. She jolted back and went to reach up to pull her blinfold off but her arms were numb, and her legs and every part of her body. She was paraylized. "I don't know what you did to bring her here but thank you." she heard Anne murmur.

"Just remember, I'm doing this for her not you." a different voice replyed. The voice sounded strangely familiar, Bree! She felt her wrist being pulled up and the same sharp sting. Moments later she was knocked into deeper unconsciousness.

When Anastasia awoke she felt really light headed. She took in the scene around here, how did she get into her bedroom? "I just had the worst dream," She yawned only to find there was no one there. She moaned softly before pulling herself up into a sitting position and glancing at her appearence. She rolled her eyes at her morning hair and grabbed a brush and began to brush through it as she walked over to the mirror. Something looked different, she frowned staring harder at her reflection. She ivory skin lightened into a paper white and she turned to the side, her wings were gone. A shakey hand covered her mouth and her breath faltered. she backed into the wall and slid down it. "You're awake," a voice summed up and her head whipped up to look at the window noticing Kol at the window cill. "Wow, what happened to you?" He asked glancing her over. "Come in," she croaked not being capable of any louder. He opened the window, climbed in and walked over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked taking a seat beside her. "explain then." she murmured lifelessly. "Anna?" he asked and she looked up at his face, tears forming in her waterline. He embraced her and she clung tightly to him, tears falling and all her former anger for him melting away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys! :p So sorry I haven't updated in a while so here it goes... Xx**

Chapter 15

Bruises

2014

Anastasia opened her eyes and glanced around confused, she was in Anne's house. She glanced down noticing covers wrappedaround her and an arm hanging losely over her waist. Her hand subconciously reached up and lightly brushed a finger over it. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember the previous night. When she did remember it came down on her like a tonn of bricks. Wait, if the previous night actually happened then that meant the person in bed was- "Morning," the voice smirked as he caught her looking back at him. Her head whipped forward again as if she was never looking. "Get out Kol,"

"You weren't saying that last night,"

"Yeah, well, I was drugged last night too,"

"Harsh."

"So is life." She groaned before pulling herself out of bed her back throbbing persistantly. She glanced back at the mirror seeing two long scars where her wings should have been. She gave a sad smile before waking over to the walldrobe and picking out an outfit. She spun around and found Kol stood just inches away from her face. She couldn't help but let her eyes lustfully rake over his form. His legs were hidden by dark jeans, his white shirt was unbuttoned allowing his abs to be seen clearly, his messy bed-head hair topped his look off. Her eyes slowly wandered to meet his, chocolate swirls, and his lips pulled up into a smirk. 'What the hell,' was the only thought that ran through her head before she closed the space between them and meshed her lips against his. "I still... Hate you... you know," She said between kisses. "I... only helped Klaus... Because... He said if I didn't do it... He would,"

She immediatly pulled back to gauge his reaction. His face remaied sincere. "You came to save me?"

"I did. Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Sure."

"I never did get to stop loving you." He barely finished his scentence before Anastasia's lips meshed with his once again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I'm so going to regret this later...

2014

Anastasia woke up by her stomach growling ravenously. The sheets were sprawled over the bed messily and she was snuggled up against Kol's shirtless form. She didn't leave her bedroom for the past few days, she was busy with all their makeup sex. "Hungry, much?" the all too familiar voice asked. She smiled apparently her stomach didn't just wake up her. She looked up and pressed a soft kiss on his jaw "Uh huh, but I need to do something before breakfast," she smirked pulling herself out of bed and getting changed. "Do I want to know what it is?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow. "Lets just say, I'm angry," She summerised. "Oh I have my bad ass girl back now?"

"You know what? I think you just might."

"Good, no offense but you were like _really _boring." Anastasia rolled her eyes as she got ready. Once she and Kol were done she openes her sock drawer and felt at the back. When her hand felt something cold she pulled it out and tucked it into her sleeve. "Whats that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She answered and Kol didn't question any further. She walked down stairs, Kol trailing behind her, and into the Kitchen finding Bree sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Kol leaned against the wall and watched curiously as Bree's head snapped up. Ignoring Kol, she put the cup down on the table and stood up. "I had to wait to make sure that you were okay," Bree offerend a small smile. Anastasia returned the slight smile. "It's okay, Bree, you did what you thought was best," She said sympathetically. "So your not mad?" Bree asked like she was waiting from a scoulding from her mother. "I'm not mad," Anastasia kept her smile on her face, Bree opened up her arms wide. Anastasia walked towards Bree and embraced her. Bree was about to open her mouth but was interupted when a knife was plunged into her back. Bree pulled back to look at Anastasia her eyes wide and her mouth forming an 'o' expression. Bree could clearly see the evil glint in Anastasia's eyes "I'm seething." Kol's chuckle was the last thing she heard before Anastasia detached Bree from her self causing Bree's lifeless body to fall to the ground. Anastasia stared down at Bree's body. The confident feeling blocked out all guilt, she loved that feeling which being with Kol gave her. A wicked grin broke out on her face and that was when she knew that the person that she had kept in a cage for all these years had broke free, and there was no stopping her now. She peered in the livingroom seeing Anne watching tv, blissfully unaware of anything happening in the kitchen. "You want breakfast, Kol?" She asked walking over to the toaster and putting a few slices of bread in the toaster. "Sure,"

"Try the livingroom." Kol peered into the livingroom then grinned.

"Thanks." Anastasia put the bread down, begining to toast it. Anne's shrill scream filled the house and Anastasia smirked.

After the two had finished their breakfast the two had burned the house down, house fires were certainly a tradgic way to die. They walked to the Michaelson Mansion and found Klaus on his sketchpad. "Why now, Klaus?" Klaus looked up and folded his sketchpad away. "Caroline,"

"Ew, no. I don't want to know about your little blonde porceline doll, I want to know why you threatened Kol to have sex with me," Klaus was out of his seat and towering over her in seconds his face inches away from hers "I think you better to watch how you talk about Caroline, love,"

"Or what?

"That is a very dangerous question to ask me,"

"You can't kill me, Klaus,"

"Oh?"

"I'm the last one of me left and for some reason you are so desperate to make more of me."

"I don't need you and your wings," he pretended as if he had just noticed the hunches on her back gone "Too soon?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she striked him across the face and with seconds he had her against the wall by her neck Anastasia's eyes subtly daring him on. "Klaus." Kol warned menicingly gripping Klaus' arm. "Anna?" a voice called from the other room and Rebekka walked through. She took in the scene infront of her for a moment "Klaus get the hell off her," Rebekka ordered before Klaus soon replied. Anastasia fell to the floor and Kol helped her back up before Rebekka embraced her tightly. "Oh my god! Your back and you and Kol!" She gushed pulling back noticing Anastasia roll her eyes with a smirk. "Yup."

"God you guys are so unfair, why am I the last to know everything?"

"Actually Elijah is," Kol shrugged.

"Oh my god, how is he?" Anastasia chimed in.

"Good, now Bekka I am going to have to steal her away from you a while." Anastasia giggled rolling her eyes again.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Klaus groaned before walking out of the house.


End file.
